Dance
by katastrophic88
Summary: A simple dance can lead to so much more HARD YAOI, HEED THE RATING! DxR


**Nothing beats hard yaoi I say… No own don't sue**

The beat reverberated off the walls as he walked along the fringe of the dance floor. The pulse of the music flowed through his veins like a drug, intoxicating him with the urge to dance. Vivid green eyes kept a look out for the ideal dance partner, never quite satisfied with what was blatantly offered to him. Denying offers to dance with beautiful young women and handsome young men alike, he sat down at the bar and ordered a Manhattan; disappointed that his partner was nowhere to be found.

Jet black hair that tapered to a point on the nape of his neck glistened under the strobe lights and colored beams that radiated from the ceiling, shaggy but neat simultaneously. Piercing green eyes repeatedly scanned the dance floor and a luscious mouth took sips on the Manhattan, a seductive smile aimed at all who passed; an inviting smile but one that held no offers, utterly contradictory and extraordinarily disarming. Bronze skin complimented his black hair and green eyes and gave the man an exotic look that made one question his ethnicity but gave him an odd beauty nonetheless.

"Hello…Dee." The man tensed and then visibly relaxed as he spun around on his bar stool, a captivating smile brought forth for this mystery visitor. Green eyes met chocolate brown ones that seemed to read your soul in just one glance. Dirty blonde hair framed a delicate face with slightly Asian features that gave the man an innocent look, but Dee knew better.

"Hello Ryo. I didn't think you would be able to make it. I would've been very disappointed if you hadn't." Ryo's rose petal soft lips quirked up into a small smile that revealed perfectly spaced even white teeth; his glittering canines begging to bite into something. "Would you care for a drink?"

"If you would be so kind," The blonde said with another smile, innocent and devilishly sexy at the same time. Dee nodded and flicked his wrist in the air to signal the bartender, ordering a mint julep at his companion's request. The two continued in their light tête-à-tête until the tension between the two was apparent to all around, and captivated the surrounding crowd as the two men danced with their words; mocking, inviting, seducing, denying, and complimenting each other, both able swordsmen with language.

"Well Dee since you bought me the drink, I feel obligated to dance with you. Why don't we test your wit on the dance floor?" Dee grinned and leaned in close to Ryo's face, bronze forehead nearly touching Ryo's paler one.

"I would love to." Ryo smirked and got up from his stool, glancing over his shoulder before disappearing into the crowd. Dee smiled at Ryo's little game of hard to get and followed the man easily. He never lost sight of his prey until he claimed it as his. He found Ryo dancing by himself in the middle of the dance floor, arms in the air and hips twisting in time to the music. With an enticing smile Dee sauntered up to the blonde and grabbed his hips roughly, pulling Ryo's body flush against his own as Dee's body picked up the beat.

Dee's erection was immediately apparent to Ryo and the older man smiled as he continued to grind his hips against his partners. The friction created made the ebony haired man see stars and he leaned in close to Ryo's ear so that he could hear his throaty moan of desire over the noise of the crowd. Ryo grinned as he leaned up to catch Dee's bottom lip between his own; nibbling and tugging slightly before letting it go with a sharp bite. Dee reveled in the pleasure radiating from Ryo's movement, and the stinging pain in his lip from Ryo's love bites. The two conflicting feelings created quite an intoxicating sensation. Dee leaned down to kiss Ryo's neck, teeth gently biting every bit of skin that he came in contact with and a warm tongue brushing over the irritated flesh. Ryo threw his head back and moaned as Dee kissed him along his jaw line, leaving a trail of wet kisses from his neck up to his ear.

"Would you care to take this home Detective McClain? I'm sure we could do much more outside of public eyes." Dee issued his invitation with a light bite on the earlobe, sending shivers down his dance partner's body.

"Only if I get to be seme," he replied with a feral grin; twisting his hips sharply to make Dee moan again. Dee nodded quickly; his words had escaped him, and allowed Ryo to lead him off the dance floor. Outside the blonde hailed a taxi and gave the driver directions before pulling Dee in to lie on top of him.

"You have three minutes to do what you want, and you better make it good too." Dee groaned and pushed Ryo against the taxi door, his own body resting between Ryo's spread legs. Dee unbuttoned the top of Ryo's shirt and nibbled and sucked along his collarbone, grinning to himself when Ryo twined his fingers in his dark hair. Ryo sucked in a quick breath as Dee's warm lips circled around a pink nipple, lightly ghosting over it before moving back up to his neck.

The driver cleared his throat when his destination had been reached, smirking as the couple staggered out of the car, after paying him, and all but ran up the steps to the apartment complex. Dee pushed Ryo against the elevator wall once they got in, not noticing the young woman who was already standing in there. Her eyes got wide as two gorgeous men clambered in, a blonde with his shirt hanging around his elbows, and a black haired man clutching his hips desperately and kissing for all he was worth. The woman found herself getting aroused as she witnessed hands disappearing to go down pants and up shirts, moans coming from the blonde and the feral growls issued from the bronze skinned man.

Ryo pushed Dee away from him as the elevator doors opened, leading him backwards until his back hit the door of their apartment. Fumbling for his keys, Ryo groaned as Dee slipped a hand down the front of his shorts grasping the hard flesh that was already weeping with need. Ryo unlocked the door with a few seconds of severe concentration and pushed Dee into the dark apartment, immediately setting about removing all clothes that stood in their way.

Dee began to unzip Ryo's jeans and pushed them down milky white thighs to leave Ryo only in his boxers, the shirt long ago disposed of. Ryo roughly pushed Dee off of him, his breathing haggard and his lips bruised from Dee's passionate kisses. Dee's breathing was just as rough as Ryo's was and his condition was no better. Black hair was sticking up in every which direction and his shirt hung off of one sculpted shoulder. Just looking at the man was driving Ryo nearly mad with want and with just as rough of a shove he led Dee through the bedroom door and towards the bed.

Dee landed on the bed with one final shove and Ryo straddled his hips quickly, pinning his lover with his strong thighs. Ryo ripped Dee's shirt off of him, popped buttons scattering all over the floor as Ryo caressed Dee's chiseled chest. The older detective kissed Dee's prominent collarbone and started a trail that ended right above the waist of his pants, grinning as Dee squirmed beneath him. Ryo unzipped Dee's pants and slid them down a little so that his stiff member was freed from its denim confines.

Dee groaned as Ryo's hot breath came in short puffs over his erect manhood, pushing his hips up so as to be greeted with a tight warm mouth. "Do you want this Dee? Do you want me to take you in my mouth and tease you? Do you want me to suck your dick so good that you see stars when you cum into my hot mouth?" Dee moaned loudly as Ryo conjured visions of what was to come and nodded his head, once again pushing up his hips in need.

"Then beg for it." Dee's eyes flew open at this turn of events and he glared defiantly at Ryo. He in turn licked the tip of Dee's passion, sending the man into convulsions of pure pleasure. Dee whimpered when Ryo showed no sign of continuing his ministrations and looked at his lover with pleading eyes.

Upon seeing that Ryo was not going to give in Dee whispered an almost inaudible "...please" hoping that it would suffice.

"I need more than that Dee…"

"Please Ryo…I-I need this…" Dee moaned loudly as Ryo took him in his mouth for half a second and then slipped away once again.

"I need more than that Dee, what do you want me to do" Ryo swirled his tongue in Dee's belly button as he waited for Dee's answer.

"I-I want you to suck me off, I want to cum in your mouth please Ryo I'm begging you." Dee's member was throbbing with need and he didn't know how much more of this he could take.

"Good boy." Dee cried out in pleasure as Ryo's mouth nearly took him whole, an expert tongue teasing the tip of his member with each pass of his tight lips. Dee didn't last long under Ryo's ministrations and came hard into his lover's mouth, tears rolling down from the corner of his eyes.

Ryo barely let Dee recover before rolling his lover onto his stomach and grabbing a small tube off the dresser. He applied an ample amount to his fingers and circled his lover's tight opening until he slipped a finger inside. Dee gasped at the uncommon sensation and moaned as his lover's fingers moved inside of him, barely scratching his prostate. Dee's hips lifted of their own accord to move with Ryo's fingers as he thrust backwards to meet them.

Dee continued to moan as Ryo thrust into him with his fingers, breath coming in ragged puffs. "You want more Dee? Do you want more?"

"Yes Ryo, more….more…" Dee's hips bucked back hard onto Ryo's hand and he bit his lip as Ryo upped the pace of his hand.

"What do you want more of Dee…what do you want me to do?"

"I want you inside of me; I want you to fuck me Ryo!" Dee cried out in disappointment as Ryo's fingers left him, only to moan as his fingers were replaced with Ryo's stiff member. Ryo groaned as he slipped into Dee's tight entrance, resisting the urge to pound into his tight ass from the outset. Dee clenched the sheets and panted in time with Ryo's thrusts, his body shaking each time Ryo hit his prostate. Dee urged his lover to thrust harder, sensing that he was about to cum and needing this release more than ever. Ryo groaned loudly as Dee came with a shout, his internal muscles clamping erratically on Ryo's still inserted member. Ryo came so hard his vision went white and he could no longer support himself. He rode out the waves of his orgasm and collapsed with a whimper onto Dee's still heaving back. The pair simply lay there, too weak to move. After a few moments, Dee used a sheet to wipe up their mess; chuckling as Ryo still laid there glassy eyed with a smile on his face.

"Did you like that Dee? I think I liked it a lot…" Dee placed a quick kiss on his lover's forehead before rolling off the bed to run a shower.

"I loved it, but on this round…I'm seme." Ryo grinned before jumping off the bed and running into the bathroom, yelping as the cold water hit his overheated body.

"Come on Dee, the water's hot now!" Dee laughed at Ryo's eagerness and glanced at the box of aphrodisiac chocolates on his dresser, expressing his silent thanks to whoever thought of them.

"Coming dearest….I'm seme remember!" Ryo shouted indignantly, protesting that he wanted to be the boss again. Dee simply shook his head before shutting the bathroom door with a contented shake of his head.

**Sorry about not working on Of Angels & Demons. I haven't given up on it! Just hang in there a tad bit longer! My thanks, Katty D.**


End file.
